


村南故事

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 寡妇文学/非常泥 假妹妹/没三观
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 6





	村南故事

壹.

隔壁搬来了个男人，爱打媳妇儿。

村里大多看不上他，嫌他乖戾暴躁，活干不了几下，打女人倒是起劲儿，那女的跟他也是倒够了八辈子霉。

吴世勋自然也懒得跟他讲话，那人来隔壁的废弃破屋子住了大半年，吴世勋也没给他搭过几句话，那女人？更是一点儿模样都没瞧见过。

男人霸道的紧，那女人就跟城里人家里头的猫儿似的，每天就缩在那小小破屋子里头，吴世勋就瞧见她出来过一次，还就没几眼，侧脸儿都没瞧着，那女人就被男人毫不客气的一脚踹到腰上，咕咚一声倒在地上，半晌没起来。

那女人虽不矮，但瘦的很，要是在人高马大的吴世勋跟前更是显得又瘦又小，皮肤白，露出来一小截脚腕子后颈子，惨白惨白的，又细得很，经不起男人再上几脚就得断。

吴世勋便有点心软，见那男人又要上拳头，嘴里刷牙的沫子连忙一啐就喝了声，“哎！甭打女人啊。”

那男人便阴骘的回头瞅了眼，细缝似的死鱼眼狠狠瞪过去，闷哼一声，一把将女人拉起来，抓鸡崽子似的抡进破屋子里头去，咚的，木头门狠狠撞在一起，随之肮脏难听的龌龊话就这么往吴世勋耳朵里头钻，怎么瞧怎么像故意给他听。

“臭婊子！一个不留神你他娘的就勾引汉子去！再让我瞧见出门浪腿他娘的给你打断！”

之后砸东西声、谩骂声、打人声，混着女人偶尔漏出来的期期艾艾的小声惨呼，一囫囵的钻进了耳朵里。

妈的，什么东西。吴世勋原本就长得凶，三白眼眼神一凌，眉毛一拧，下意识就要去踹门儿。

“世勋！”

步子被人喝住，吴世勋不快的翻个白眼，生生把腿上踹门的冲动压下来，对着吴母不情愿的低念了句娘。

“人家房里事儿，掺和甚？怕村里闲话少？”

吴世勋不大服气，薄唇片儿小声嘟囔，说身正不怕影子歪。

“臭小子！”吴家的可知道她这儿子的驴脾气，招招手唤他过来，叫他梗着颈子不肯动，又只好走上前儿一把将人拉到身边来，”别人媳妇，让你这么个大小伙子去闯屋门，像什么样？！以后再挨打，那都成了理所应当，你这是害她。”

她瞧着吴世勋有点子动摇的俊脸，拍拍儿子的大手，握着小步却强硬得回屋去，”有些苦，是命，得认，旁人帮不了。”

听罢，吴世勋一咬牙，生怕自个后悔似的，几步踏回屋里去咚得合了门儿。

眼不见为净。

贰.

他娘的，隔壁那鳖孙好容易安生几天，村里头不知道哪儿的流言就冒出来了。

-哎，吴家的隔门儿那家子恁知道哇？

-哪能不知道，天天打得可狠，成天不安生的哟，当他婆娘也是霉的嘞——

-不过俺可听村头王家的说了，那女的肚子——不能生~

-哦哟，这不能乱讲哦，那女的也是苦命人，哪能这么消遣人家……

-啧，咋不信俺呢，要么那男的天天打她呢——俺可听村南的老周上回后山拾柴见过一面，长得俊着呢，翘着屁股蛋子勾搭汉子呢——那老周，回来魂儿都没了，成天念叨着心肝儿心肝儿，狐媚子一个！

-咦，怪不得她男人打她呢，她要敢勾搭俺家老刘，俺他娘的——

那女人，胆小的跟猫儿似的，就是挨打连声儿都不敢吱，这几个娘们倒讲的绘声绘色，跟亲眼瞧见了似的。

吴世勋听得堵得慌，手机头的犁子重重往地上一甩，脸色一黑瞪过去，哦哟，吓死人，几个女的被他的黑脸吓得手里播种的玉米粒儿一抖，撒了一地都是。

那当中说得起劲的抬眼一瞅，又瞧一眼身边几个吓得不敢吭的，倒是抿嘴轻笑了声，故作姿态的摸了吧额上的汗珠子，上下打量了圈这年轻小子——倒是还有些俊。

“哦哟，大伙都来瞧瞧，俺可不是胡讲的嘞，瞧瞧这吴家小子，可不就被那生不了娃的妖精勾了魂儿了嘛！俺就随便讲几句，怪激动，还要打俺呢！都瞧瞧，难怪老的都说，可怜的可是有可恨处呢！”

瞧那男人气得不轻，铮红眼眶瞪他，狭长三白眼搭着浓黑一拧的眉毛着实有些吓人，何况那吴世勋出了名的人高力大，冲上来几步还想打她嘞，翠琴连连嚷嚷让大伙来瞧，说吴小子为着人家媳妇要打她呢！

这他娘的，说不清了！

周遭人围了圈的指指点点，那翠琴向来泼辣，这会子竟在个小子身上受了点气，连村支书薛先生都要请来评理呢，又哭又闹，一众人难免站到“弱者”那边去，指指点点的，一身正气的“声张正义”。

吴世勋那暴脾气可受不了这个，随手抄起来根铲子，画圆似的囫囵一挥，一众惊呼这才压倒了闲言碎语连连后退，就瞧那吴世勋一把将老重的木头犁搂胳肢窝里头，另只手捞起铲子就走，把一众蚊子都甩到后头去。

-

也他娘的怪自个儿，没事逞什么英雄的，那女的他瞧都没瞧过一面儿，算不算得上美人还不晓得呢，这下好了，打那次闹起来，村干部都登门了好些次，要他注意邻里和谐，要他收收臭脾气回队里好好干，要他离隔壁的远点——那女人，不正经。

吴世勋听得一句比一句烦，妈的，他娘也天天的想来念叨，又瞧儿子偏激的脸色，怕他当真动情深，支支吾吾一句话说半晌，吴世勋烦得不行，怎么着解释老子压根没见过那女的都不成——不知咋的那大门不出的女人咋就成个骚货了，不知道咋的他就成了栽到人妇里头的愣头青，流言跟病毒似的，传染性强，病毒性烈，治愈难度大。

吴世勋连女娃子小手都还没牵过——他虽生的高大英俊的，可性子冷，就是那捂不热的石头，谁来都要黑脸色，上回邻村的村花来串门儿，正瞧见吴世勋在玉米地里头干活，一眼就瞧上了。小姑娘性子直，直接叫村里头有威望的叔去说亲，反倒碰了一鼻子灰，吴世勋就反反复复就黑着脸俩字儿，没戏。

扯的远了，吴世勋连女娃子小手都还没牵过，倒是就这么稀里糊涂成了人家媳妇在外面的“汉子”，啧，这波可是亏的紧，王八羔子，倒是、倒是先叫他瞧瞧那女人的模样儿也成啊——

吴世勋不禁想起来那女人的背影，又高挑又纤瘦的，身材好的像三流杂志里头的人，露出来的皮肤又细又白的，他原来以为杂志里头的女人都摸了几层子粉呢，哪有人那么白嫩的——没成想还真有。就是裹在破烂烂衣裳里头，也能从露出来的一点锁骨、肩胛骨里头瞧得出身材，腿一准又细又长的，捏起来一定——

操了，他还真对那女的动了歪心思不成？！

吴世勋被那心思吓得差点儿从石头上栽下来，他娘就悄无声息的过来二度吓得他一颤。

“你干啥啊娘，吓得我！”

“我还想问你干啥呢！”吴母没好气的往吴世勋头上锤了把，却被他皱着眉躲掉了。

吴世勋就是拿脚丫子也猜得到他娘要说啥，三白眼一翻一翻，嘴角拉下来，在对方叨叨之前先发制人，“得得得，我喜欢她，我喜欢成了吧！也甭再来烦我，我吴世勋，这辈子非她不成！”

对面像被他骤的这番言论吓到了，她猜到儿子稀罕那婆娘，可也从未当真承认过。可况她儿性子冷，喜欢个闺女不容易，前两年隔壁村那丫头生的水灵，她爹还是村支书，那可是个肥差，可吴世勋嘴硬得紧，硬是次次黑着脸赶人走，这两年也是颇愁坏了她，若是这倔驴当真喜欢上隔壁家不会生的那婆娘——她心底咯噔一声，一言不发的做到石凳上，愣愣发了会呆。

“勋啊，不成啊，那婆娘有男人——“

叁.

操了，烦，真他娘的烦。吴世勋拿棉花团把耳朵塞紧，也挡不住隔壁里头传过来的持续不断的锅碗棍棒声，和断断续续的小声呜咽痛呼。

那声儿挠心挠肺的，像野猫尖利的猫爪子可劲往一处挠，皮肉都绽开口子，血珠子往下头淌，吴世勋烦的眉毛都拧成了团儿，站也不是，坐也不是，想着没准那女人这次挨打还与这阵子的传言有关，那男人手狠，平日里头连给人瞧见一眼都得打的她青一块紫一块，如今被人说勾搭汉子，自个还为她打了架，那不是他吴世勋间接害了人不成？

单单是那些声儿，吴世勋便不禁想到上次瞧见那女人，白嫩纤瘦，痛苦的抱住腹部蜷缩在脏兮兮的土地上，分明是个奶娃娃似的动作，倒是细瘦的脚腕子也从裤管里露出来，骨骼突出，脆弱的一碰即折似的。屁股蛋——吴世勋知道不该在那时候还去瞧女人的屁股，可谁让那两瓣肉团看上去那么弹软呢，那女人平日被穿的脏乱宽松，没一点可以暴露出身材的地方，可这会由于蜷腿打颤，那两团肉便也如浪花儿似的拍着打着岸上的礁石，一波一波，也打在人心坎上。

他娘的，管他呢！他哪能看着那女人因为自个这么着挨打——

吴世勋把棉花团往地上一丢，抄起根趁手的柴就往外头冲，火气一股脑往头顶上冒，那股子劲就是眼前来头豺狼猛虎他也未必会哆嗦，辱骂的、瓶罐破碎的、各类声响随着大步走近囫囵砸进耳朵里，噼里啪啦的砸到脑门上，通通化成腿上的力道——破破烂烂的木头们咚得发出巨大声响，快速弹到墙壁上，又是一声响，阵仗可是大了。

破屋子里头连根蜡烛都没有，黑灯瞎火的，骤然打开的木头们泄进去大股光亮。吴世勋逆着光，自觉那铁定是正义化身的形象，在美人面前得客气点——脑袋里第一句话该咋说转了三转儿还没说出口，一个身影从黑暗里头扑过来，一股脑扑了个满怀。

操——扑乱了所有语言和理智。

女人还真是个美人，不但如此，美人衣裳大开，大片白皙的软肉跟面团儿似的，又白又细，胸沟都露出大半来——谁还没看过情色小黄书怎么着，吴世勋以为自个也算理论满分型人物了，没成想如今就是露个肩膀这点子十五禁的标示都不好意打上的尺度，便只觉浑身上下的血液通通往头上涌，热得要冒烟儿，下意识摸摸鼻尖下面儿没红色液体可耻的流下来才略略放心，下一秒那张脸便直勾勾的抬起来了——四目相对。

那是一张，阳光下桃花含露的脸蛋。

一对下垂的眸子比晨光里头的花瓣儿都要娇媚含情，露水盛了满池，蛰红了眼角和鼻头，沿着睫毛尖儿凝结成珠，像从叶尖滚落的露珠那般掉下来，叶片失去了重力轻盈的在空气中颤了几下，像那副摄人魂魄的眸子溢满求救的讯息眨动。

那样的美人一头扎进他怀里了。

那女人矮他大半头，又瘦的很，这么一头钻进来，就像团温热馨香的动物幼崽。二十岁的吴世勋被那股子气味包裹了，他觉着那些女人身上的温度、香气、眼泪正沿着整个人往外头冒，散在空中、淌在地面，不客气的沿着裤腿衣领往他毛孔里钻，能沁软整个人。

狐狸精，这他娘的还真让他碰上个狐狸精。

-

臭婊子，几年了，还跑，还要出去浪，嘿还真当自个是个东西了，以为老子当真不舍得打断腿狗似的绑屋里头是不是！男人一张粗粝的大手生钳似的握着她细脚腕子，拿麻绳便往脚上头套，那臭娘们倒还敢挣扎，又踢又踹的，娘的，桌上的粗瓷碗都被他踢翻碎了一地，瓷片飞过来脸上一疼，手上动作一顿那娘们翻下床就要跑。

摸一把脸蛋，指头上一片血，他阴霾的啐了口浓痰，抄起来墙根放的钉棍，那女人蠢得可以，还他妈以为能杵逆他，踉踉跄跄往屋外头逃真够滑稽的。

哪知破烂的木头门咚咚两声响突兀的破开在二人面前——又他娘的隔壁那姓吴的小子！女人正躲他的棍子，踉踉跄跄，桌腿一绊整个人扑了上去。

“救救我”她小声的不断重复说——实际上那也许都不算说，只是无声的对着口型，雪白的指尖死死攀着她的救命稻草，那是她唯一的光亮了，从她接触到这副陌生的男性的肢体后，就意味着这次机会的失去便意味着结局的死亡。

他会杀了她的！

“救救我！”她慌慌张张的回头看着被打断的男人，他脸上更差了，从黑暗里向阳光下的两个人走过来，像是下一秒就要打碎她的头骨。

“俺自己媳妇儿，少管闲事儿！”

那点子时间比她这几年的地狱还要漫长，她的救世主只是直直的望着她，没有点头，但也没有摇头，她几乎觉得男人挥着那根带着钉子的棍子挥动时带起的风撩起了几根发丝，她几乎认命的闭上眼——可想象的疼没来，一阵头晕目眩，吴世勋力道大的惊人，一把把他拽到了身后头。

那根棍子被他躲掉了，死死钉在破门上，一时倒拔不下来。

男人不快的暗骂几句，又挤出笑意来，褶子被挤出来，笑意见不到眼底，吴世勋瞧的直皱眉，“甭打女人啊。”

“两口子，掐个架，小事，小事儿。”他掐着笑脸道，朝躲在背后的女人伸手，“心心，咱不闹了，乖。”

吴世勋能感觉到粘着他的那个“心心”轻轻颤抖起来，衣角被攥的湿了透，手心儿的热络和汗渍汩汩的隔着布料传递给他，急急地轻声道，“求你、别信他。”

声音哑哑的，好像因为很少说话，虽然甜软的，但不太像女人。

“臭婊子，闭嘴！”

见吴世勋不肯上当，两人紧紧贴在一起依赖的画面像是针眼似的刺的他一早烦躁不已，施力一把将门上的钉棍拔了出来，疯子似的朝二人砸过去。

肆.

去死吧

去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧——

王八蛋，去死吧。

这样的念头几乎每天都充斥在她脑海里。

那么恶毒的的诅咒，是她从前想都不敢想的。

女人觉得现在应该大笑一场，可她却笑不出来，木讷的坐在地上，只想认真的看着天空，感受吹过绒毛的微风。

她不禁看着旁边垂头丧气的吴世勋，坐在石凳上抽烟，廉价烟，吸进去就觉得呛，喉咙干痛，鼻腔也会觉得呛，喉咙有痰还想咳嗽，还辣嗓子，更烦。

她应该觉得愧疚，但又忍不住重复的想着那个男人掉下山窝子那一瞬的错愕表情，像块茅坑里的臭石头似的，翻滚着滚到最深处，尖叫来不及发，后颈子咚的撞到树根上，停住了，树梢晃了晃，只零落飘散了几片叶子，血液流出来，平静的有点不可思议。

想到这，她这才忍不住轻轻的笑起来，咯咯小孩子似的，好像太久没有笑过了，笑起来肚子都痛了，眼泪染上睫毛，没空理会吴世勋复杂又古怪的目光。

“谢谢。”她笑够了，就站起来，朝他认真的鞠了一躬，不等他说话就回屋去了。

-

这都他妈的什么事儿啊。

之后的日子里头，隔壁陆陆续续来了不少次人。

吴世勋总隔着门儿认真听着，瞧着村里谁也不知道村南这场闹剧——他住的偏，这儿总没啥人在，小路都多又陡的，打柴回来跌进山谷里头死了个人也不是啥稀罕事，何况这男人没名没姓的，没人当回事儿，倒是怕女人乱说村里死了人不好看，还给了不少补助的，从村里头分了小片玉米地给她过日子。

那女人也不哭闹，什么都应着，那天的事儿就像抹去记忆了似的，没跟任何人提过吴世勋一句，即使把错处推给吴世勋，吴世勋家得赔她的钱她半辈子不用愁。

后来村里人来的少了，有时候吴世勋早上打开门儿，就看到女人掂着框鸡蛋放到他家门口，微微抿了唇便走。

这就跟意外救了只报恩的狐狸似的，有时候会送来给他做的鞋，有时候也会是一筐地里头的玉米或是手缝的裤子，不过针脚粗的紧，一点儿不像个持家的女人。

说起来其实那倒也算不上全是吴世勋的功劳，谁他娘的能让一个女人因为那点子破流言被打成那副样子，他得护着她，不方便还手，左右拉着她躲着出了院里，膀子生生替她挨了棍子，幸好钉歪了歪，不过破了皮肉，吃痛下下意识回踹了脚，那王八羔子自个踉跄退了几步，石凳一绊整个人从山谷边儿栽了过去。

烂石头似的，囫囵滚下去，一声儿都没来得及吭就断了气儿。

吴世勋一点自个杀了人的实感都没有，倒是还不如那女人给他的感触大。她本就长得俊，如今没人那样糟蹋她，成日里头都洗的干净，月光似的脸蛋成日对着他笑，穿着最普通的干净布裙子，也跟朵惹眼的花儿似的，轻轻问他上回的鞋尺码对不？穿着舒服不？

舒服个锤子，丫的挤得他脚丫子疼——吴世勋想这么说，可瞧着对方亮晶晶期待的眼神，一个字倒也蹦不出来了，垂着头躲过目光，却也迎着视线露出一对雪白的脚踝骨来，裤腿上的黑线头在上头扫来扫去的，扫的他莫名的心尖痒痒烦的不行，含含糊糊支了个“嗯”。

“我那玉米地...自个忙不完，过阵子得收玉米，你来帮帮我成不？”

大小伙子脸都红透了。

屋里头的吴母瞧见了，摘菜的篮子往桌上重重一滞，吓得两人连忙退远了些，“勋子，打水去！少招惹那小寡妇，谁知道她男人咋就没的！”

女人脸皮薄，整张脸蛋都红了透，又羞又愤的，转身就跑，吴世勋好容易才忍住没追上去。

-

打那天起女人就不再来了。

没过两天门口仍旧整整齐齐放着后山摘的篮野果子做的果脯或是竹编的遮阳帽之类的，不过人倒是再没见过，有时候吴世勋会专程早点起,听着外头的动静，可一开门，那抹影子就跟个怕人的兔子似的蹿回去了，咚的声，门锁的紧紧地。

他虽然没说，可女人好像从他变得娘们唧唧的走姿里头还是看出来自个做的鞋小了不少，门开了缝瞧着他的背影偷笑，可吴世勋转头去瞧她，那门缝立刻紧紧合上了。

穿那又小针脚又差的布鞋，脚上泡都磨了好几个，破了又磨，后脚跟上的血痂子一直都好不了，一直到一双新鞋子放到家门口。

做工一点儿没进步，还那么差，倒是好歹尺码合适了，做的也精细些，没让吴世勋继续扭着屁股走路，他一大老爷们可丢不起那人。

可她就再没提过，啥时候帮她去收玉米呢，吴世勋一直等着呢。

伍．

帮大队里收玉米也算是个肥差，最后分不少玉米不说，工分也高，多少人抢着干。吴世勋年年在名单里头，他长得俊，人又年轻有力气，话少又能干，今年自然也给他留着名额呢，可一连催了几次，上交名单的日期都到了最后一天，吴世勋还没去领报名表。

村长家闺女二妮子替他着急，特意从村支部里头替他领过来，要看着他写完再替他交过去。

吴世勋脸蛋挡着个竹帽子，优哉游哉躺在树上翘个二郎腿睡觉，下头的苦口婆心权当耳旁风，说他没空，忙着呢。

你忙个锤子！二妮子气的吹胡子瞪眼睛的，说他懒得猪托生的，这么肥的活都不干，脑子被驴踢了。

她这边正骂着尽兴，院里头小心翼翼进来个人。

“那个...不好意思打扰你们...世勋，你能帮我收玉米吗，我一个人收不完也浪费到地里了——你放心，我也吃不完你随便——”

“成！”吴世勋话没听完一个翻身就跳下来，臭脸上总算扬出个绷不住的微微笑意出来，“反正我也没事儿。”

二妮子：......

陆.

地虽不大，两人到底也忙了一整天，也不过收净砍平了一小半玉米地出来。累的不行。

吴世勋坐着一面儿歇，一面瞧着女人盘着腿坐着剥玉米叶，指头水葱儿似的，做了一天农活，指尖红的好像下一秒就得破了皮儿，真娇气，真好看。

吴世勋嚷嚷着热，让她老实坐着给自个扇风，自己去剥那粗玉米叶去，一面磕磕巴巴的、一句话在脑子里头转了三转才好意思吐出来，“你...你叫啥啊？”

好香啊，她如今过得自在些，总干干净净的，比那天的气味更浓郁些，迷的他三魂五道的，脑子都转不动道了，自然也忽视了女人手里头僵了一僵的动作。

“一心，张一心。”一心轻轻说着，手上动作停了停，指头在他湿透的背上画了一横，“一二三四的一，不过得念四声。”

指尖碰的很轻很快，搔的那块触到的皮肤酥酥麻麻，痒的紧，喉咙都要冒烟，“为、为啥啊？”

“在我家那边，‘一心一意’的‘一心’念四声，我喜欢这词。”一心瞧着他雨珠子似的汗往下头滚，一面将汗巾递给他，瞧他两只手都占着，又索性替他擦，可没擦净，下一颗又冒出来，擦来擦去，反倒是更像水里打捞上来的似的，脸蛋通红，像刚从山顶跑下来似的。还真是多汗体质。

“那，那该我问你了。”一心还没说，脸蛋倒是先红了红，像朵熟透了个花瓣儿，睫毛眨着，说当初为啥替她出头。

“他一大老爷们打女人，我看不惯。”

“不是，”一心急的把扇子放下来，夺过他手里头的玉米要他看她，“我说生产队那次，她们说我.....说我、勾搭男人...还、不会生...”

勾搭男人、不会生。

她咋这个都知道了。吴世勋被她拉过来，瞧她脸蛋羞的红的像个果子，常年不见太阳，皮肤白的底下的血管似乎都能瞧见了，嘴唇很肉很软的样子，嘴巴羞赧的抿起来，抿出两个深陷的酒窝出来。

不过倒是意外的鼻梁很挺，山根也高，并非是那种甜的像蜜的典型女人五官，有些性别模糊的美感来。

这般漂亮的人物哪儿用得着勾搭男人，倒是那嘴碎的女人为啥胡乱造谣他倒是理解了几分。

“不管因为啥，我都得谢谢你。”一心低低的说道，投了个甜的腻人的笑脸出来，下一秒却不知想到什么，耳根都红透了。

“虽然我配不上你，但我也没啥可报答你的，只要你需要，我、我可以....伺候你...”

吴世勋愣愣的听着，反应了好一会，伺候那个词才终于在脑子里换上另一层含义，娘的，不光脸上骤然起了反应，热气蒸的他脑子都化成了浆糊，下身也立马因为那点子心猿意马起了反应来，操操操，不上还是男人吗？！可他妈的因为报恩上了也太不是男人了吧！

也不知咋想的，对方也没个反应，被拒绝也太丢人了吧。

一心有点委屈的想着，紧张的舔舔肉唇，还没敢再抬眼瞟他一眼，就被一股力道扛起来悬了空。

一心吓坏了，难得哇哇乱叫的，就是从前挨打也没这样闹过，视野倒过来，鼻腔满是一点汗臭的坚实的男人的后背，一对细手紧紧抓着布料，吓得眼泪都要冒出来，怕他嫌她浪，要把她丢一边远远地，那太丢脸。

她的小脑瓜子还没转完，吴世勋便已经把她丢下来，想象的疼痛没发生，她被放到一大摞玉米梗垛上，还没缓神一个热切的吻便已砸的她头晕脑胀。

唇舌紧密的纠缠着，像是相见恨晚的爱人紧紧相拥，舌头没来得及守好阵营便已被入侵的家伙打的溃不成军，洁白的牙齿被一颗颗爱抚到位，津液踱过来踱过去，舌头被吮住缠绵的肆意玩弄，肉嘴唇被虎牙细细嘶啃，恨不得一口将一心吃掉好了。

不可以的，怎么可以在玉米地里。

一心一面浑浑噩噩的想着，一面耐受着年轻的男人凶狠的撕咬进攻，分明青涩的毫无技巧可言，甚至牙齿嗑在一块，唇肉都要被咬破，可还是轻易令她立刻软了手脚，呜咽出细细的声响鼓励着身上人的继续。

脖子被一寸寸的舔弄的没完，一心几乎一点思考的能力都没有了，这很糟糕，她该说的话还没说完，怎么下一步就劈头盖脸的砸了过来，叫她慌慌张张毫无控制的余地。

“心心，放心，以后我一心一意对你。”急切的小孩子还没忘了予她承诺，来自少年赤忱的感情让她没说出的话就那么哽在喉间，想到那句话也许会让这句动人的约定骤然湮灭，一字一字便如利刺般扎的她喉管撕裂难以发声。

“你、你....不怕我不能生娃...？”一心一面低低说道，可吴世勋眼睛都红了，腰腹都细细的颤抖起来，下体涨的发疼，长长吁气方才放慢些耐心去解那几颗细致的扣子，不让自己的冲动直接扯断那几颗烦人的扣子吓到他的一心。

“没准儿他不行，如今你男人行呢？”吴世勋轻笑一声，那几颗扣子总算被他解开了两颗，急的额头满是汗珠滴下来，“不生也没啥，清静，有你就成。”

干啥对她这样好...？

一心愣愣的握住他仔细动作的大手阻了他的动作，红唇张了张，“我...我...”

“啥？”吴世勋这才去瞧她的脸蛋，染了潮红细汗，衬得更明艳诱人，他把她脸蛋上湿透的发丝往一旁拨，以为她害羞，便俏皮的逗她笑，“没事儿，我不嫌你奶子小。”

话音刚落几颗扣儿总算开了开，吴世勋吻了吻她紧张的小脸，低头把那衣裳撩开，红艳艳的鸳鸯肚兜，裹着两团雪白微鼓的软肉，腰肢细，瞧着人头皮发麻，心中乱跳，也没乱瞧隔着肚兜便托起两团雪团揉起来，又去找她嘴唇吃去。

一心原以为不会有太大滋味，没成想被他揉奶竟也爽的快感由胸口往身下密密聚集，私处如春泉般汩汩冒出泉眼儿，把那处弄得湿漉漉的，阴唇湿答答的黏着布料便又麻又痒的，一时竟也忘了心下的不安，整个身子打开要他好好疼爱一番才成。

和吴世勋接吻比她活的这二十余年里的快乐加起来还要强烈，像被刚刚弹过的棉花团将整个人包裹，植物的细微香味和暖意钻进血管入侵每一寸肌理，酥麻入骨的滋味像春日的微风、冬日的暖阳、夏季的荷花香、秋日的甜果子，是她能想到的最最美好的总和，但下一秒——吴世勋的手从他胸前下探，握住一团冒水半硬的阳物来。

柒.

操——

他以为一心太瘦了，比女人的胸小一点，没那么软，但弹弹的，捏起来也不差，该是那样也没错。他娘的咋就没想过，这他娘的也许是个男人？！

吴世勋整个脸都黑了，噌的跳起来，玉米地都随着他大幅度的动作打得一小片浪似的摆起来，脑子里的东西一团糟，龙卷风似的，啥他娘的都思考不动了。

“操——什么鬼玩意、你、张一心....不对，你他妈到底叫啥！”语无伦次的也不知道在说啥，最后发觉这名儿怕也是假的，啥他娘的“一心一意”，搞不清是从哪儿开始是假的，还是全部，包括这个人，哪点都没真过。

一心被他吓坏了，全身一抖，裹着衣裳往后面钻，泪腺跟坏了似的，泪珠子没知觉的往下头掉，脑子里挨打的画面跟失控的播放器似的连番的播，张张口，哑巴了，他一激动就要失语，那人是死了，可这毛病怕是得跟她一辈子。

我没有——  
我没有——

张一心、不张艺兴只能拼命的对口型告诉他，嘴唇抖的要命，都不知道能不能瞧得出在说什么，急的眼泪都模糊视线，什么也做不了。

太没用了，急的胸腔痛，心脏也痛。

“我说你他妈叫啥，你哑巴了？！”吴世勋气的一把捏住他的手腕子，使得力气大，痛的他嘴唇发白，就只是无声的哭，另一只手死死抓着他，要他松手。

他娘的，真他娘的骚，和他一样带把的男人也能让他觉得可怜，觉得心软。

吴世勋没好气的松开手，那人就急急的还要来抓他的手，甩开几次都不成，吴世勋觉得他都要哭成泪人背过气去。

太可怜，操，就是个男人也没法揍。

张艺兴急急抱着他的手，一笔一划的在手心儿写字，要答他的问题。

艺——兴——

一心一意——没骗世勋。

他一面写，泪珠子就那么往他手心儿里掉，那么烫，灼的他手脚一缩，好像整个人都被重重一击，还得替他心疼。

服了，服了自个儿了，就是“她”变成“他”，“一心”成了“艺兴”，还得牵着他的心，还得握着他的命。

张艺兴见他态度软了一点，又拉他过来，自个乖乖坐到玉米垛子上，撩开裙子，羞赧的朝他打开了腿。

男人有的器官，他一个不落。

吴世勋看的心烦，想皱眉，又忍不住瞧他睫毛轻颤，咬紧下唇轻轻抬高腿缝，露出当中一朵柔软多汁的花来。

没骗你，是一心，也是艺兴。艺兴轻轻的说，双性的身份实在是他的耻辱和秘密，可是吴世勋，他离不开吴世勋，就要把这个残忍的秘密生生刨开，他深深呼吸，企图让自己的情绪不那么激烈，尝试着发出音节来，几番却都失败了。

他有些懊恼又绝望的抬眸望他的救世主，却意外瞧他叹口气，到底把他深深搂进怀里。

“你——”张艺兴惊讶的张张口，发觉声音竟也回来，拉扯出有点嘶哑古怪的声线来，紧紧搂住对方的脖颈，后面的解释却被对方统统吃进了肚子。

“许了一心一意，管他娘的啥‘艺兴’‘一心’的，反正都得是你。”吴世勋闷闷的骂道，这么想了，又觉得艺兴更好听，弹弹的胸肉更好捏些，哪里都漂亮，谁都没他的一心一意漂亮，没准老天爷就想把男人女人最美好的都给他，特别的不行，迷人的不行，谁都没他独一无二的艺兴。

空气复而热络起来，艺兴的下垂眼那般无辜的望着他，像是无声的指责，也像是动人的诱惑，牵着他的手往身下带，摸一把，操，湿透了。

张艺兴像个剥了皮的水蜜桃儿，一碰就要淌汁，那水儿多的染湿他的指缝，沿着肉唇往下滴，沾湿了玉米叶。吴世勋眼睛都红了，腰腹轻颤，那根东西一早涨得疼，难受的挤在裆里，被张艺兴拉开裤链放出来，乖的不行的俯下身吻了吻大家伙。

吴世勋被他的艺兴惹得倒吸冷气，再也忍不住那根憋得慌的东西，掐着张艺兴肚兜里的细腰，对准那朵肉蚌毫无技巧的往里头塞，单单是挤开阴唇撑开阴道操进去，那紧致的肉壁都在不断痉挛抽搐，像是要把他夹出精来。张艺兴身体一阵一阵的颤抖高潮，除开那处的滋味，好像一起感知系统都消失了，归鸟在他高高扬起的头颅视线里展翅，他也好像瞧不见了，只有吴世勋，世上只剩下了吴世勋。

真够紧的，明明他刚没的男人说不准操过他多少次，还那么咬着里头的东西，逼他赶紧交出初精出来吃，浪的没边儿。

想着这些，吴世勋难免有些吃味，心下发狠，掐着腰使劲往里头撞，一点儿技巧都不讲，就是蛮力的操穴，囊袋啪啪的打在臀肉上，张艺兴像条垂死的鱼那般紧紧绷着身子，腰也麻了，屁股也软了，里头的汁水几乎是喷溅出来往臀尖上淌，挺胯的声混着水声大得要命，谁就是路过玉米地瞧不着那摆动的玉米穗，也得被那声线闹红了脸。

“啊——”

张艺兴觉得自己要死了——就是他从前逃跑被捉回来被打的最恨的那次，血液流失、生命消逝的滋味他几乎也尝过，也没有这会那般清晰的窒息感，何况从前那男人不成，他从来没尝过这滋味，又怎么受得住连番的攻势？

那根鸡巴粗长得不得了，一下子就捅到宫腔口上去，压着敏感点又钝又重的一下一下研磨，龟头热情又激烈的往宫口里凿，要把那湿热的巢破开才满意。

张艺兴就那么攀着他，全身跟化了的糖人似的，热得发烫，糖稀止不住的沿着毛孔往外淌，山谷的风替他带走汗珠与热气，也带走了一声一声叹息似的喘吟。

手臂攀着结实的肩膀，那上面满是汗迹，攀不紧，大腿全是酸软的，腿弯勾不住撞的激烈的公狗腰，合不拢，伸不直，无力徒劳的乱蹬着，身子不住往下掉，一下一下被吴世勋往玉米垛里凿，整个人都要嵌进去。

“回头我就告诉娘，以后你就是我媳妇儿，咱也办礼，去年刘光棍儿办的还大，一准有排面儿。”张艺兴刚才是失了声，这会却是被干的说不出话来，发丝散了好长，被风吹起来，像是湖里头的藻似的，湿漉漉，柔顺的像缎子，泪珠子连了串子往下掉，又是点头又是摇头的。

他想到当初被男人买过来，甭提啥的成亲礼，就是吃顿饭也是没有的，他那时小，新婚夜就那么被摁在灶上，鼻腔里呛的满是烟灰，扒拉裤子拿那脏玩意儿往他里头怼。吓坏了他，可一旁啥都没有，他的手就那么徒劳的在空气里头乱挥，真想死了算了。

最后到底没成，男人骂骂咧咧，一巴掌打在他的白面团上，五个指头印子立刻显出来，不死心，粗短肮脏的手指头一根一根往里头塞，曲着指头拿指甲抠里头的嫩肉，大拇指捻着肉唇往外头扯，疼的人哭喊的浑身燥，直到那根软小的玩意儿射出一股腥臭的黄尿浇湿了张艺兴一裤，才肯放开他坐到床沿深深嘬了根烟。

“娘的，明明刚才还行的……”

而现在吴世勋要娶他，跟做梦似的。

张艺兴又想哭，又怕吴世勋嫌她成日哭个没完晦气，咬着嘴唇抬眼勾他，他太知道怎么着招男人心软了，哑着嗓子软软的，说世勋你干的我好爽。

他娘的，咋就这么浪呢。

吴世勋不爽的很，想着换个人替他宰了那男人，是不是这寡妇都肯这么报恩，抬着眸子勾人，下面儿卖力的咬的好紧伺候他那根玩意儿，甜乎乎的夸他干的下面儿好爽。

“摇头干啥，不愿意嫁还勾引来地里干你，没男人干下面发骚是不是？”最后几个字儿压着狠，火气聚在下面凶器似的往里头干，宫口都被撞肿了，戳一下下面人就得流好多水，身子抖的不停，爽的双眼发直，快感浪潮似的卷没头顶，波涛汹涌，退去还复来。

“就……就你一个……”

“啥就我一个，就勾引过老子一个干你？”吴世勋瞧他可怜兮兮的脸蛋就心烦，一句重话说出口，自个心尖先颤三颤，拔出来把人翻个面，掰开腿掐着臀尖又操进去，挤出来不少淫液出来，淅淅沥沥的，跟个泉眼似的，没完的流。

张艺兴被他的话说的羞死了，委屈的紧，眼眶红红，手脚并用就要往前躲，又被抓回来，大手掐着两个不老实的手臂往后别，一手就能捏着两个手腕子施力，整根鸡巴都塞进穴道里头去。

这姿势太深，张艺兴就跟被钉进去似的，磨了半晌的宫口骤然就被龟头挤进去，整个人打了筛子似的，两眼发白，淫叫都喊不出来，失了声卡在喉咙里头，高潮来得又急又猛，淫液就跟失禁似的尿出来好大一股，浇的里头的大家伙爽的突突直跳，硕大的尺寸涨的紫红，竟又大了几分，主人重重粗喘声来，差点精关失守，凶巴巴的朝那浑圆的屁股蛋子给了两巴掌。

“不嫁也得嫁，操大肚子看你还发骚。”吴世勋全然不晓得张艺兴的心思，气他勾引他魂魄，气他无差别的态度，看他爽的口涎乱流的淫乱模样，小孩似的恼着心思，胯下动作骤然慢下来，鸡巴压着宫口慢慢磨，不撞也不进，吊在高潮的边缘文火慢炖，好像一伸手就能勾到，却偏偏就是摸不到，难受，难受的要命。

吴世勋不好受，张艺兴更不好受，高潮来的敏感，刚尝过山珍海味，如今那一点细细的研磨就跟吊着胃口似的，可他委屈着吴世勋这般想他，自然不愿意张口，压着嗓子骂，要他松手。

两根手臂被那么吊在身后，膀子疼，腕子也疼，语气就委屈，说操完了就滚蛋，两不相欠。

“一条命的事儿，哪能操一次就了结，怎么也得操烂骚逼腻了才行。”

王八蛋，臭傻逼，滚蛋滚蛋！

张艺兴羞愤难当，受不住他这般粗俗下流的称呼，嘴里头连番骂了遍，想着自个为他学做针线扎的直冒血珠，想着做做竹帽编的他手疼了好几天，气的直掉眼泪，觉着阴穴里包裹的鸡巴突突直跳，龟头涨了一大圈，一挺腰就要挤进腔口去射精，又连忙要逃，要他滚出去，不许射进来。

吴世勋哪里许他，挺直腰按住身下人的动作，龟头挤进子宫，放松鼠蹊开始射精，一股一股的，射的他手脚发软，撅着屁股软在垛上，吃了满满一肚子精液来。

捌.

打那起张艺兴就开始躲着他。

吴世勋去收玉米，正忙碌的瘦瘦的影子便抱着半筐玉米装不认识就回去，他也没法，默默干了活夜里统统给张艺兴放屋门口，一个没要。

张艺兴也不给他做东西了，成日里就自个过得独，不管去哪儿，指指点点的就没断过，他也不搭理，仍自个做自个的事，一个人竟然也活的好好的。

吴世勋后来想着也觉得是自个做的过分，就也不敢去烦他，瞧他差点啥东西，现在反倒是他半夜偷偷堆在人家家门口，瞧他吃上用上了才放心。

他还想着要娶张艺兴的话，他娘气的成日掉眼泪，背过气两次，也改不了儿的驴脾气，索性回娘家，没法过了。

村里头流言沸的紧，虽说是吴世勋非要娶寡妇，可多半还是骂寡妇风骚的，一句比一句难听，不过吴世勋听见就要发疯打人，闹了几次之后，起码没人敢当面上骂寡妇。

刘叔亲自跑来念他，说他娘病的厉害，他再不去没准最后一面儿都瞧不着，他要还有点良心，就去瞧瞧。

临走前，吴世勋把蔬果米面都给张艺兴备齐堆在院里才肯走，想着就几日，不碍事。

哪知，回来的时候就变了样。

院里门开着是常事，可屋门也开着，里头没人，那就不算正常了。吴世勋瞧一眼便心慌，冲到屋里头瞧，啥能用能吃的都被洗劫了遍，独独一个人影也没瞧着，心脏都要跳出来，急的头也疼胸腔喘不过气，拎起扁担就往后山找。

往哪找，哪能有人啊。

一路上慌的要命，天，他真恨自个怎么就丢下他一个人离开，匆匆忙忙回去一瞧，他娘哪里有半点事，不过骗他回去受了七姑八姨轮番洗脑才好容易逃回来。

他想着张艺兴该跑去哪，想着他自己一个人，要是被人发现他的特殊，要是撵出村去了可咋办，他一个人咋活。

想了又想，又想到村里头人猜到那死的男人有啥异样，让张艺兴替他背了锅，让人逮走了可咋办。

急的一大小伙子眼眶都红了。

天色都暗了，山上指不定多少豺狼蛇虎的，吴世勋就坐在光秃秃的玉米地，一面想着几个月前在玉米地里的水乳交融，张艺兴摇摇头，他就当真拖了许久没娶，他就该把人抢回房里头锁着，疼着爱着照顾着，张艺兴总会稀罕他的，一面默默抹眼泪。

哪知一旁麦墩子抖了抖，他愣愣跳起来，泪珠子还在脸上挂着，瞧着很是滑稽，躲着的人这才突然冲出来一头扎进他怀里去。

“是不是男人，哭的恁难看。”

吴世勋人都傻了，还知道啥好看不好看的，又哭又笑，把他抱怀里头坐着，瞧他还算干净整齐的花裙子，问他咋躲在这。

“昨个我去河里头洗衣裳，太阳好，暖和，想顺便河里头洗身子，瞧见村口那憨子偷瞧我。”  
王八羔子，他娘的眼给你挖了！  
“我拿石头砸他头，流血了，今儿个他娘找一帮子人来闹，我怕，就逃了。”  
“傻了吧唧，就在旁边都瞧不到，还哭，丢人。”

张艺兴想笑，去抹他的俊脸上的眼泪，倒是吴世勋一眼瞧见他手腕上的淤青，气得跳起来就要去干架。

“这哪算啥啊，”张艺兴忙拦着他腰不让他去，见他倔得很，急急的嚷道，“呀！新郎官哪能鼻青脸肿的呀！”

吴世勋听得心都化了，步子一滞，回头就要亲亲他，“不是说不嫁呢，想我了是不。”

不说倒算了，说起来张艺兴才委屈呢，嗔怪乜他一眼，坐到石头上生闷气，“哪说不嫁了？摇摇头，我是说不用办礼我也跟你，就恼了，脾气大的嘞，说话恁难听！”

“我错了，我错了成不成？”吴世勋连忙坐下来赔笑，握着他的手腕亲亲上面的淤青，又把人搂进怀里坐腿上，羞的人两颊绯红，又娇又蛮的，又想到那天的湿巢里的温存，又有点子歪心思了，摸摸屁股蛋儿摸摸腰，又去摸两团奶，“赶明儿就成亲，没人敢再说你，揍死他王八蛋的。”

张艺兴一面听得心里甜，被他一对手乱摸一气，伏在他上喘，说别乱摸，可一点威慑力也没有。

吴世勋可不听，那个湿热的巢能抚慰他的生命，埋在里头就不想出来，让他死了也甘愿，何况几句不痛不痒的嗔怪，听得骨头都要酥了。大手在上面摸了个遍，又往裙子底下钻，上回他光顾着干，没空细瞧，这次干脆捏着细白的小腿就往上面抬，露出来蕾丝边的内裤，也是红的，好骚啊。

吴世勋那拿一根手指在那小片布料上按了下子，红色布料没几下便被濡染湿透了，暗色了一小片，被他捏着布料往后扯，布料拉扯一细条儿，夹在冒水儿的肉唇中间，一拧都要滴出汁来。

真漂亮。

手指夹着两片蚌肉，滑嫩的像他小嘴里的舌尖，软的好像一使劲都要捏坏了，吴世勋把那两片肥唇扯开，将当中闭合的小口和浅色的豆儿暴露在空气里，含了一汪的水，水光淋淋的泛着光，心痒的要命。

真喜欢他。

张艺兴瞧着吴世勋的侧脸，天色快暗了，起伏的线条像一片山峦一般的剪影，那么认真，小孩子研究玩具似的，认认真真摆弄那片私密，好可爱，好想他。

“别...别玩了”张艺兴羞赧的望他，拿光滑的脚跟勾他的腰，要他快点进来。

真不害臊啊，总在田里做爱，让人瞧见，铁定要拿石头砸他，骂的难听死了。

张艺兴一面想着，一面被吴世勋缓缓送进身体，呼——，两人都舒服的长叹。

他瞧着天上的归鸟，瞧着落下的夕阳和升起的月亮，只沉迷在这样亲密的狎戏之中。吴世勋的汗落在他身上，他俩身上的汗水又被体温蒸发，快感像是春雨浸润、潮水漫上，毫无攻击性的浸没他，他一瞬间什么都不怕了。

像第一次瞧见吴世勋，他穿着背心，露着结实的背肌弓着腰刷牙，发丝垂下来遮了眼，就只露出来高挺的鼻梁和沾满泡沫的唇角，水珠打在线条流畅的手臂上，一眼便忘不掉。

挨打也是会有经验的，比如不能叫，别哭的太丑，眼角湿漉漉，不必掉下来，眼眶红红，足够了，要撒娇，说我错了，说哥哥别生气。

这些见不得人的技巧张艺兴驾轻就熟，那男人狂躁症，可平日不犯病对他倒也算好的，他以为活着也就这样了，比起初那两年好过些，就这么活吧，又还有啥可求的。

可他偏偏就瞧见了吴世勋。

他瞧的多了几眼，眼神有些痴，被男人发现了，果然挨了打，但他听到吴世勋急急的啐了口沫子，甭打女人啊。

石头似的心骤然就化了。

挨打要凄凄艾艾唤的惨一点——扑上去的时机不要太刻意——被救了一定要对他好——偶尔讨一点点的帮助就好——不可以让其他女人靠近——把握好时机报恩——让他爱上。

过分吗？管他呢。

他有他就足够了。

沼泽泥塘一般的污秽，伸手不见五指的活棺材，就像女人闲余饭后的谈资一般，张艺兴引诱干净的青年拯救自己，一道堕落红尘间曼妙的下流。

可张艺兴又何尝不同样收到引诱——吴世勋此后便是他活着的主宰，是这漫漫黑夜当真的唯一光芒，牵引他体内浓稠的爱意潮汐一般喷涌，活了过来。

粘稠的爱欲赋予田间的爱人交合的勇气，日光下坠，他们也能在月光沐浴间光明正大，在辽远乡野里快活纠缠。

张艺兴高昂起头颅，私处在作颤，快感在体内迅速涨潮，呼吸不畅，被清潮毫无还手之力尽数吞没。

哪怕明天是监狱地牢、火海刀山，他也不怕。

-终


End file.
